Wings of Starlight
by MaxineSkye
Summary: Life has never been easy for Nebula. She was born and raised a killer, but what if she doesn't want to be one? Can a new family and new friends change that? Will she finally get revenge for her father and find the happiness she has almost died for? Read to find out! Promise this fanfic is actually really good, so give it a chance!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wings of Fire, but I DO own Nebula, Mayfly, and Geyser. Keep reading to find out! Let our adventure begin...**

 **-** Awesomeness Activate!-

Don't make me do this.

I don't want to do this.

Don't make me a monster.

I don't want to become you.

But I have to for now.

To get my revenge, to finally kill you.

I need to survive, no matter the cost.

Because if I don't, I will never be able to avenge father.

 _And that simply will not do._

The Mudwing I grew up with lunged at me, prepared to kill me if she found the chance. However, I was too well trained to even let that be a possibility. And this we both knew. But we still had to put on a show, so that only one of us would perish.

I easily dodged, accidentally giving her a nasty shoulder cut in the process. She cried out in pain, but I knew that this sound only meant my survival, so I jumped at my chance. I leapt onto her side, knocking her down in the process, and rolled to my feet on her other side. Without even a pause I leapt onto her exposed belly, pinning down her arms and legs, and I looked into her eyes. Even though we were only dragonets, this was the greatest fight in many months that our crowd had seen. They were going berserk in their excitement.

 _I hated every one of them._

"Mayfly, I'm sorry... I'm s-so so s-sorry," I was blubbering and trying to see through my tears. This was my best friend... my only friend. The only other dragon in this hellhole who had a chance of having an actual heart. Without her I might actually go mad. "I'm sorry... b-but it- it had to happen t-to o-one of us. An-and I... I think we b-both know it had to be y-you. Oh, Three Moons I'm so scared. I've never been scared before. Not like this. I don't know if I can do this... oh M-Mayfly, I can't do this, I can't h-hurt you..." I was full out sobbing now and shaking with fear of killing her, and my future without her.

"It's ok... I know... we have no choice. Don't be afraid. I'll never really leave you. And don't be sorry, please please don't be sorry. This was my own choice. You know I would always forgive you before you had even done me wrong. Please just do it. No one deserves a future, a chance to be happy, more than you do. So just do it. And don't you ever, not for a second, doubt yourself. And one more thing?"

"Anything, Mayfly, anything."

"Don't forget me. That is all I fear. To be forgotten, so please just remember who I am... who I was."

Tears dripped down my face onto hers. "I promise. I won't ever forget you Mayfly, you will always be remembered as my one and truest friend. The one kind heart in this world as darkness, the one who saved my life and gave us all hope. You will never be forgotten. I will keep this promise even if it kills me.

"Thank you Nebula. Thank you."

She smiled at me as I did it. I shoved the razor sharp blade on my tail, the only reminder of my father, into her, up behind her ribcage so it pierced her heart. It only took a moment, a fraction of a second, and then she was gone without a sound. My one best, truest, only friend died in my arms. Even worse, at my talons.

I set her down, dried my tears, and stepped aside. I would never let them see my weakness again. If I was to be the one to kill Geyser, I had to be the strongest of us all.

My name is Nebula. I have no tribe.  
And I killed my first dragon when I was six months old.

-End of Prologue-

 **A/N**

 **So there's the prologue everyone! Hope you cried, hope you cried. Sorry, I'm like that. R &R, let me know if you liked it, if you didn't , ANYTHING! So right from the beginning we've got a bunch of mysteries, and I promise it's only going to get more interesting from here on out. Anyway, I really hope you liked it, and I should update again pretty soon, too, so stay tuned! ;) oh... and tell your friends!**

 **Keep calm and fly on,**

 **Max ;p**


End file.
